Feng Lai
Feng Lai was the Wind Berserker and an Elder of Lie Shan Family in Black Ink Planet. He was one of the four generals of the first God of Berserkers Lie Shan Xiu.Ch. 887 Appearance Elder Feng was an old man had a head full of white hair. He wore a long, purplish blue robe, and his face was filled with wrinkles.Ch. 883 Background Feng Lai accompanied the first God of Berserkers Lie Shan Xiu during his conquest in Bright Yang Region and True Morning Dao World, when he led Berserkers out of the Yin Death Region. After ancient will from Yin Death Region forced Lie Shan Xiu to leave to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence in humiliation, Feng Lai followed him. They built Lie Shan Family and Black Ink Planet as a force to come back to Yin Death Region one day.Ch. 891 Ch. 892 He had followed Lie Shan Progenitor for many years, and they were so close that Elder Feng was like their Progenitor's right hand. He had been in the Lie Shan Family for many years and had an incredibly high status, but he never had a lover, and neither did he have any children. He spent his days in quiet isolation, and he did not even have any disciples.Ch. 885 Elder Feng had a respect from members of Lie Shan Family. He had contributed greatly to the family over the course of numerous years, because of which his position was incredibly high in the family, just right under the Progenitor. Some of the legends surrounding this old man also caused the family members to hold great respect towards him. Elder Feng had a task in the family - to monitor the members of the Lie Shan Family. He had the right to kill or spare them. History Book 4 After Lie Shan Kang Jiu told Elder Feng about Su Ming, he put a statue of the God of Berserkers on an auction. Yu Rou started bidding it for her Young Master. Tai Ci Yong was bidding against her. After offering 20 millions, Tai Ci Yong conceded, but he sent two of his guards for Yu Rou and crystals. Yu Rou easily subdued them, but a guest of Tai Ci Family, Yun Long Hu stepped in. Then Duke of Crimson Flame killed two guards as Su Ming ordered. Tai Ci Yong came out with three puppets and threatened Yu Family. Members of Lie Shan Family disappeared in the meantime. Su Ming ordered to kill them. Then he also came out and asked to see Lie Shan Xiu.Ch. 884 When Tai Ci Yong saw his last puppet kowtow to Su Ming, when he used presence of Candle Dragon, Tai Ci Yong was shocked. Yun Long Hu grabbed him and started to run away. They were shouting to Lie Shan Family to appear and resolve this matter. Then members of Lie Shan Family finally appeared. Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu were relieved. As the young man was already thinking about revenge on Yu Family, they found out, that the auction hall was sealed. All the members of Lie Shan Family just stood in place. Elder Feng appeared and a suffocating pressure spreaded. Su Ming greeted Feng Lai as the Master who taught him his craft.Ch. 886 Yun Long Hu quickly tried to call it a misunderstanding, but Elder Feng shut him up. Then Su Ming and Feng Lai exchanged their techniques, like Sun Genesis, Lunar Burial and Wind Separation. Elder Feng was pleased and introduced himself as the Wind Berserker. Lie Shan Kang Jiu was first to follow and greeted fourth God of Berserkers. The Elder ordered to kill other people in the auction hall. Then he executed Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu himself. After young man from Tai Ci Family died, Hall of Great Kindness appeared above Black Water City and announced the kill order of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 888 The stone dragons, activated by Lie Shan Family, killed descending cultivators of Tai Ci Family. When Black Water City's Great Bright Light Rune destroyed a Great Kindness Palace, more Great Kindness Palaces appeared in the sky. The blood-red Rune Spirit was formed by Great Bright Light Rune and it attacked Great Kindness Palaces. After Elder Feng brought out a plate with inscribed "Black Ink", some cultivators in Tai Ci Family started killing other family members. The dozens of palaces collapsed.Ch. 889 Then eighteen Progenitors of Tai Ci Family and a hundred more of Great Kindness Palaces appeared. When they started attack, half of cultivators turned against others. Fourteen Progenitors attacked other four. Then a secret force of four groups showed up, but even among them there was internal strife. Not a single member of the Lie Shan Family came out to fight and Tai Ci Family was torn apart. The strongest Progenitor called for Great Ancestor and three Progenitors at Solar Kalpa Realm came out. Elder Feng asked Nie Li Nine-Headed Dragon to come out, because of their promise.Ch. 890 The three heads fought against three old men in Solar Kalpa Realm. Elder Feng explained to Su Ming about the Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed. When members of Tai Ci Family seeked help in other families on Black Ink Planet, they were killed or doors were shut before them. The old Rain Berserker with his giant octopus protected the Lie Shan Family's base. In the meantime, Elder Feng told Su Ming how the First God of Berserkers had to leave Berserkers, because of ancient will from Yin Death Region. How he longed for his home and his people. And how they were waiting for him, new God of Berserkers. Black Ink Planet was prepared for him. Then a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death, Tai Ci Shan descended. Elder Feng came out to meet him. He explained how all his live, he was poisoned and everything about him was planned by the First God of Berserkers. Tai Ci Shan was in anguish, because he suspected that truth. He only asked to spare his family. Elder Feng agreed to that and he gave a control over Black Water City to Yu Family. After that, Elder Feng led Su Ming to the place, where Lie Shan Xiu was seen last time. His soul was absent, but his body was there standing and turned into a stone. Su Ming stood in the same way. Elder Yu and many other Berserkers joined them.Ch. 893 Yu Rou and Duke Of Crimson Flame were staying there with him. The bald crane and Xiao Huang took off somewhere. After three years of centemplation, Su Ming discovered Lie Shan Xiu's call for help from Divine Essence Star Ocean. Su Ming also asked for a list of prodigies with great cultivation talent from the forces of the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 894 Month later, Black Ink Auction was happening. Su Ming chose Dao Kong as his cultivation clone and Lie Shan Family were told to keep watch over him.Ch. 895 Lie Shan Kang Jiu informed Su Ming about arrival of Dao Kong at Black Ink Planet and exploits of the bald crane and Xiao Huang.Ch. 896 At the Black Ink Auction, Dao Kong was placed in certain room prepared for him. Su Ming was with the thirteen Progenitors from the Yu Family, Yu Rou and Duke of Crimson Flame.Ch. 900 Dao Kong was bidding once every few items, but didn't actually bought anything. Su Ming decided to put Dao Yuan's Sacred Constellation Robe to force him.Ch. 901 Dao Kong bought it frantically. He was relieved, bringing it back to the sect would count as a great meritorious deed. When Dao Kong touched the Sacred Constellation Robe, after Nine Frail Darknesses accompanying him examined it, he was relocated to Su Ming's room. The thirteen Progenitors from the Yu Family blocked his divine thoughts and Su Ming possessed him. The nine old men were looking for him. Xu Hui sensed Dao Kong in Su Ming's room, but they were stopped by Elder Feng, Elder Yu and other members of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 903 Xu Hui used Eighteen Strikes from the Lake of Phoenix to break into the room, but Su Ming in Dao Kong's body walked out of it. He called it misunderstanding and the matter was resolved. Xu Hui didn't feel a change about Dao Kong, so she dispappeared. Everyone else also walked away. After that, Su Ming went into secluded meditation.Ch. 905 Afterwards, Su Ming decided to go to Divine Essence Star Ocean to look for Lie Shan Xiu. Using his new Cultivation Clone, fused with his Surging Indulger Clone, with an identity of Dao Kong, he left Black Ink Planet with Dao Kong's retinue, which were Nine Frail Darknesses, a catwoman, three thousand fearless cultivators and Xu Hui.Ch. 907 Powers Feng Lai was at Solar Kalpa Realm. As original Wind Berserker, Feng Lai knew Wind Separation Slash Art *Sun Genesis *Lunar Burial *Wind Separation Quotes "I have a disciple. I might not know who this disciple of mine is and I might have never seen them before, but I will have a disciple and will have a scion who will inherit my legacy. This person will be my only disciple. Perhaps I might never be able to see this disciple of mine… but I will only take in this one disciple in my life." "Lie Shan Family, I order you to kill this person!" "You are afraid of the legendary shadow kings in Black Ink Planet and the true might of Black Ink Dao… You are afraid of why Black Ink Dao… would dare to provoke Tai Ci Family even though you cannot sense someone who is of the same level as you and would even fight till the last of us falls. You also became wary the instant I appeared, because you do not know why I dared show up before you even though my level of cultivation is not as great as yours. You are also uncertain as to why I dare say such words to you. Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters